2000 BC son of Zeus
by ASSASSIN GOD
Summary: Percy Is betrayed by Annabeth AT&T he year 2000 BC in ancient Greece at camp half-blood his half- brother Chris took every thing away from him what happens when Perseus get tack to camp half-blood again what will happen to him? And will Perseus live happily ever after with Artemis? Find out! (And Perseus is not a son of Poseidon but a son of Zeus!) I'm not good at summaries okay...
1. Old New Life

**(AN: this is my first fanfic story so please cut me a break.)**

**(AN: I don't own Percy Jackson except for the character Chris Daniel.)**

_**Hi you are probable wondering who I am well my Name is Perseus Jackson and I am the son of Zeus and here's the story about my life since 2000 BC and what you are going to find out about me so please read my life's story. An adventure awaits you!**_

"2000 BC" Ago in Ancient Greece!

Perseus son of Zeus POV:

I'm so mad I hate her I hate her for cheating on me and breaking my heart. I can't believe she was kissing my haft brother Chris at the lake where we had are first kiss on the beach. I felt very happy to ask uncle Poseidon to send that tidal wave on them it felt good to do that to them, And so then I went to my cabin and packed all my stuff and my weapons and my shield. When I was done I walked out of my cabin and slammed the door of the cabin with so much strength it broke off the hinges.  
>When I turned around I saw the whole camp looking angrily at me, I then saw two people in the back smiling at me and guess who it was it was my haft brother Chris and my ex-girlfriend that Athenian spawn Annabeth Chase, that made me angry so I grabbed my sword and shield and luckily had my armor on because there are too many monsters on the way to Olympus. So when the camp felt the atmosphere change and saw that electricity was arcing from my body and my eyes a very dark blue and had some red that I don't know where it came from but it made them cowered back in fear, even Annabeth who is always brave had cowered back in fear of how angry I was.<br>Only my half-brother didn't what he said next surprised me next. When I beat you my half-brother are father will make me a god for thanking me for kicking you out of camp half-blood said Chris with too much confidants in him. So after my dumb Idiot of a half-brother said that he charged right at me, I saw he was holding his sword wrong so I dropped my sword and shield and waited for him to get closer.  
>Once he was about five meters I ran at him and grabbed his sword and pulled it out of his grasp and threw it at are cabin, then I punched him in the nose then the gut and then broke his right leg and left arm then shoved him to the ground, I then walked back to my stuff and grabbed it and then started off on my journey to Olympus.<p>

5 Months later still in ANCIENT GREECE

Perseus son of Zeus POV:

I finally have reached Olympus I am thinking about the last five months as I walk in to the throne room of the gods. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I was pulled into a bone crushing hug from my father Zeus and my stepmother Hera when I was about to go unconscious my uncle Hades flashed into the throne room and told my father and stepmother to stop or I would die or go unconscious from the lack of air I was getting, then they let go of me and I fell to the ground coughing and breathing very hard trying to get as much air as possible.  
>When I finally finished my dad asked me why I was here on Olympus. So I said something that surprised all of the Olympian gods I wished for a new life in the future where I was still my father's son and I wished that I had new memories, but when the time came my father or my uncle Hades or uncle Poseidon would tell me who I really was and then give me my old memories back to me so I realized who I was so I believed you father and Uncle Hades, and Uncle Poseidon.<p>

_**"Hello my name is Line I'm just here for a little break"**_

2014 AD Algonquin Provencal Park Whitefish Lake Ontario Canada

Perseus son of Zeus POV:

**"Holy Hera" ****(AN: I got that from a movie called Hercules)** how many more monsters are going to keep coming after me I have had like 100 monsters come after me, since I woke up on hill next to a path. Right now I am running away from what looks like fifteen storm spirits, two Minotaur's and all three of the Fury's running/ flying or galloping after me right now. Right now I am fallowing a boy that looks about 14 or 18 years old he told me there was a place safe for me where these monsters can't go/ get in. So at this point I have no point but to fallow this guy.

2014 AD New York at the borders of Camp Half-Blood U.S.A

Perseus son of Zeus POV:

**"HOLY HERA"**! These monsters just don't give up do they? Well me and this guy I think he said his name was Grover Underwood lord of the wild, I don't care what he meant about lord of the wild I just want to get to this self-place Grover said he would tack me to.

~~~~ _**Time Laps**_~~~~

Grover get past the arch that is right over there tell whoever is there at I might need help. Holy cow Grover just go tell whoever is past the border here that I might need help and don't sassy talk to me Grover I said. Okay Grover I will hold them off for now but can you just get help Grover. "Okay Perseus whatever you say said Grover".  
>Right now I am facing off against fifteen storm sprites, two Minotaur's and all three of the Fury's, I have already cut down ten storm sprites, one Minotaur and zero Fury's, now I am facing the last five storm sprites and man do they look pissed off for me killing there ten friends, the Minotaur and the three Fury's are looking at me smugly but that changed when I mowed down the last five storm sprites. The Fury's sent the Minotaur next when my guard was down and the Minotaur came and punched me so hard that I just plowed down four trees, and then charging at me with his OMEGA shaped ax. I jumped over him as he tried to cut me in half, and he never expected me to jump over him like that so his ax chopped a tree in half instead, and turned around mad as ever like he was going to rip me limb from limb and I just smirked at that thought, and he charged at me again but this time I blocked and pried with my sword Riptide, and when he was far back enough I summoned a lightning bolt that I turned into a electric shield, and I also put some of the lighting in my sword and charged at the Minotaur.<p>

When I was down with the Minotaur the three Fury's came at me with all there might I cut one of the Fury's in half and the second Fury I stabbed it in the heart and the last one was trouble but I killed it by citing its head from its body. When I was down I turned around and saw all the campers looking at me in awe but when I took one step I got a arrow in the shoulder I ripped the arrow out and looked for the person who shot it I heard someone yell sorry and saw that they were at the targets. When I past the border I pasted out and my electric shield disappeared and the last thing I saw was my brother Chris and Annabeth pick me up.

2014 AD camp Half-Blood

Perseus's POV:

**"What the Zeus"**? How come my head feels like it got trampled on by one billion Pegasus's I said aloud. "That was a crazy fight you had up there said someone". I turned my head to the side and saw my ex-girlfriend Annabeth sitting beside my bed. You I said so harshly that Annabeth got up so quick that she knocked over her stool, I heard some people running up stars so I ran to the window as soon as my brother Chris and centaur look around then spot me on the windowsill with the window open and then I jumped out I was near the ground when...

**(AN: I wonder what will happen but of course I will know because I am the writer. Please don't flame me if it's bad please and to remember this is my first fanfic story ever so please tell me if there is some stuff that could use some work. Please give me some Ideas for some of the chapters.)**


	2. Memories Back

**(AN: I am going to need more reviews before I put up the third chapter guys I need at least ten or fifteen reviews before I can post the third chapter)**

_(Previously in chapter one)_

_"You"!_ I said so harshly that Annabeth got up so quick that she mocked over her stool, I heard some people running up stars so I ran to the window as soon as my brother Chris and centaur look around then spot me on the windowsill with the window open and then I jumped out I was near the ground when...

_PERSEUS POV:_

I jumped out of window I was near the ground when I was flashed to some place. When I opened my eyes I was in front of the Olympian council on Olympus I was just about to ask something when I was pulled into a monstrous hug by someone, but I don't know who it was. When I was let go I looked up and saw the king of the gods lord Zeus. What he said to me after I was released from the hug was this: "Son it's good to see you again after so many years" said Zeus.

I was just so stunned that I just looked at him like he was crazy but Zeus just laughed at the expression on my face, But I guess he then remembered something. "Son close your eyes I have something for you" said Zeus, so I did as he said I then felt his middle and indicts fingers and his thumb on my forehead. Then all of a sudden I got all these memories going at light speed back into my head and I then remember my past I remembered the fight I had with my half- brother and my journey to Mt. Olympus.

~~~~ _FLASH BACK _~~~~

I just left the camp and was heading to Olympus when I come face to face with guess who? That's right the Minotaur. I fought that ugly faced monster for fifteen minutes 'till he was just a pile of golden dust. After that I just kept on walking, after one month of fighting monsters and that bloody ugly faced diaper wearing monster called the Minotaur, and some packs of Hellhounds and three Cyclopes I came face to face with the hunters of Artemis.

Once they saw me they started firing volleys of arrows at me, but all I did was dodge the arrows, block them to and cut the arrows down to nothing but a pile of wood chips they just stared at me in awe, but snapped out of it and grabbed their hunting knifes and ran at me, I just dropped my sword and waited for them to get at least three arms lengths away from me, before running at in human speed grabbing one of the hunters arms pulled them close and I then elbowed them in the gut then lifted my elbow and hit her just under their chin. I put one hand under their elbow and lifting up and making them drop their knifes and I did this to all the hunters of Artemis till Artemis came into the clearing because she must have heard fighting but just as I finished the last hunter off I turned around and came face to face with an arrow.

I then saw who was pointing it at me it was my godly sister Artemis so then I did what I did to Artemis's hunters and did it to her, after got her on the ground next to my sword I grabbed my sword and pointed it at Artemis's throat and said do you give up sister.

~~~~_ END OF FLASH BACK_ ~~~~

_Still Perseus's POV:_

After all my memories I then thought I should get back at my half- brother Chris for what he did all those years ago. So I asked my father how Chris and Annabeth were still alive. He said that they killed the titian Koris when he was trying to free Atlas from the burden of the sky, but stopped him just before Atlas got free. "So let me guess you want to get back at him don't you Perseus" said Zeus I just nodded at my father Zeus. "Well then we are going to have to make you a god" said Zeus.

**(AN: there you have it the second chapter what will Perseus do after he becomes a god what will he do to Annabeth and Chris find out in the next chapter.****I am going to need 10 reviews guys I need thoughts reviews to continue the story and I need some Ideas people I need them for the next chapter)**


	3. Becoming Of A God And An Old Friend

**(AN: you have all been waiting for this is the third chapter and this is the chapter Perseus become a Major god hope you all like it and I don't own Percy Jackson characters except for Chris Daniel he is the only one I own and send me reviews and PM'S about the story and send me Ideas for future chapters.)**

_Perseus's POV:_

"Well son we are going to have to make you a god Major god" said Zeus, because your half- brother is a minor god in fact he is the minor god of hero's and his domains is camp half- blood and camp Jupiter. Well then I want to go and beat up Chris for tacking everything away from me. Father can you please make me a god now. So I can go and beat up Chris please father I said. Okay son I will make you a god now and with that Zeus touched Perseus's forehead and Perseus had a gold glow around his body before it went away.

"I Zeus hear by grant Perseus godhood Perseus Jackson you will become the god of weapons, storms, time, light, constellations, earth, shadows, blizzards, heat, hurricanes, tsunamis, archery, animals, the hunt and finally ASSASSIN'S" said Zeus. When father said I would become the god of the hunt I had a flash back to when I was kid and I was playing with Artemis the goddess of the hunt.

~~~~_FLASH BACK _~~~~~

_Perseus as a kid POV:_

Hey Arty want to go hunting today or we can go racing in our chariots today? "Sure air head how about we go hunting first and then a chariot race" said Artemis, sure Arty why not. ~~~~~ _TIME LAPS_~~~~~ Ha I beat you in a race I thought you would have put up a fight anyway what is my reward Arty. "How about a very strong friendship and undying loyalty and trust" said Artemis, and I want one more thing arty. Oh what's that a kiss on the lips, "okay fine air head but what I said and you said is all you will get as your reward" said Artemis.

~~~~~_FLASH BACK END _~~~~~

_Perseus's POV:_

After the quick flash back I then heard him say and finally god of ASSASSIN'S my mouth just hit the floor when he said that. Perseus I heard someone say I turned around and saw this man with modern time clothes that had pictures of suns and stars on them, I looked closer at the pictures and they were moving. I then realized who it was Lord Chaos I said then everyone bowed even my Father Zeus.

"Perseus I want to give you my blessing of my personal assassin you won't become my personal but the blessing of all the training my personal assassin has had" said Chaos. "I also give to you and all the weapons and powers assassins have as well as the clothes of the assassins" said Chaos. "Now if there is any other gods who wants to give Perseus their blessing then you may do so now" said Chaos. And with that he despaired into a black portal and the first god to give me there blessing was Hermes, "Perseus I give you my blessing of quickness and speed" said Hermes and blasted a small beam of energy at me. next was Poseidon and he gave me his blessing to be in his domain and able to breath under water and talk to sea creatures, then Poseidon blasted me with sea green energy beam.

Then there was Hades he said I was welcome to his domain whenever and gave me the ability to summon the dead whenever I want, then Athena went and gave me her blessing of battle strategies next was Apollo who gave me his blessing of a master archer and music.

Next was my father who gave me elegant white wings and said is there one animal in the world what would it be and I said an eagle and he just taped my forehead and I felt the blessing that was given to me by my father. Then there was Aphrodite and I said oh no but it was too late I got enveloped in a pink cloud of perfume and once it disappeared all the goddesses were drooling over me or looking at me with lust in their eyes.

And then finally there was Artemis my old friend from a long time ago I wonder if she still has the same feelings as she did all those years ago. She gave me her blessing to talk to animals, and her blessing of a master archer and she then shot a silver beam of light at me. After Artemis gave me her blessing my father said _MEETING DISMISSED_ and the all the gods and goddesses flashed out but only Artemis stayed and I saw her smile happily at me and I smiled right back at her. Artemis shrunk down to human size and I ran over to her and gave her the biggest hug I have ever given her before. And with that I put her back down and said it was good to see her again and she said the exact same thing as me and we walked out of the throne room and went to her palace on Olympus to talk more about how I am to fight my minor god of a half- brother Chris**.**

**(AN: There you go guys the third chapter 2000 BC son of Zeus I am going to need you to write reviews for me to know how good this chapter was please and it's okay if you flame me but don't flame me really bad and please give me some Ideas for chapter 4 and other chapters to come in the future and if you really want to give me some great Ideas PM me and I will respond to your Ideas you give me so please send me reviews and PM me those Ideas of yours guys and girls please I would love to read your reviews and PM'S so please send me reviews and PM's.)**


	4. The Fight!

**(AN: Hey guys and girls that love this story I made and we don't have a winner in the polls yet. and Perseus will meet his master Snake Eyes from the G.I. Joe's and get trained by him some more sounds good doesn't it guys!? and guys and girls if you want to listen to this song go to YouTube and type in G. I. Joe retaliation soundtrack Back In Business Again that is the song and what to type in and warning there are swear words in the song.)**

Perseus POV:

Okay today is the day I Am going to beat up my idiot of a half- brother Chris! I can't wait to beat him to a pulp I can get rid of all this anger that he gave all those years ago Chris is so going to die Ha, Ha, Ha. So right now I am on my way to tell my father that I am going to challenge him to a battle.

**Two hours later**

"I didn't think you would show your face brother" said Chris, "right back at you brother" I said with a lot and I mean a lot of venom in my voice, everyone coward back in fear because they knew of my past and how my brother treated me. "Any words before we do battle brother" said Chris. "Why yes I do dear brother and here they are: _**In the immortal words I'm Jay- Z: "Whatever deity may guide my life, dear lord don't let me die tonight. But if I shall before I wake, I'd accept my fate."**_

And with that everyone was awe struck because those words are what the army used before they go into battle and then they saw Chris charging at me I just swiftly dodged Chris's attacks with ease. And then out of nowhere I pulled my Browning M2 Aircraft- .50 calibers off my back and started to fire at Chris and trust me when I say that his face was priceless when he got hit by it so I started to sing a song from G. I. Joe Retaliation that is called **Back In Business Again by Four Horseman:**

_**You never met a man like me**_  
><em><strong>You wouldn't understand<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm in the rock'n'roll business honey<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm in a rock'n'roll band<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we were headed for the top babe<strong>_  
><em><strong>Way back in '91<strong>_  
><em><strong>Some record business scumbags took it from us<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well they forgot my gun<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well now we're back in business folks<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've come to claim what's mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>See we're the Four fucking Horsemen<strong>_  
><em><strong>Back for a second time<strong>_

When I ran out of ammo so I then went to the side and grabbed one of the guns from the pile of guns I brought to the arena on Olympus. And the next gun I pulled out was one of my favorite guns out of all it was a Heckler & Koch MP7 -4.6x30mm. So I turned around after picking my gun and I see Chris with M26 Mass Stand Alone pointed right at me.

_**I'm a fast talkin', woman lovin', whiskey drinkin', good for nothin' rock n roll star**_  
><em><strong>In a hell raisin', trouble lovin', whiskey drinkin', mother fuckin' rock n roll band<strong>_  
><em><strong>I make my dirty little fortune<strong>_  
><em><strong>In this rock n roll band<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're here to entertain you<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're back in business again<strong>_  
><em><strong>HaHaHaHa<strong>_

Chris then started to fire the gun at me till he ran out of ammo. So Chris grabbed his sword again and started slashing and hacking at me. Then Chris got a lucky slash and cut off the ends to my guns Heckler & Koch MP7 -4.6x30mm. I got mad at that so I grabbed my swords that I got from Snake Eye's after he trained me two years ago (**AN: sorry guys no flash back for when Perseus went to be trained by Snake Eye's two years ago again sorry guys but it would be too much work but I am going to get Perseus to go and train with Snake Eye's again don't you worry) **and I started slashing and hacking at Chris nonstop after I stopped my advents on Chris and connected my two swords and started the fight again. 

_**Moron after moron at the meet and greet**_  
><em><strong>They'd do just about anything for a front row seat<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you see me on the stage one thing you'll understand<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's what I do, it's what I am, I'm just a rock n roll man<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you don't hear me whining about my fame and fortune<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm a hell raisin', trouble lovin', fast talkin', good for nothin' rock n roll star<strong>_  
><em><strong>In a trail blazin', skin lovin', whiskey drinkin', mother fuckin' rock n roll band<strong>_  
><em><strong>I make my dirty little fortune<strong>_  
><em><strong>In this rock n roll band<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're here to rock n roll you<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're back in business again<strong>_

_**Now pay attention**_  
><em><strong>I got a little story here to tell ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>It kinda goes like this<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know I had a couple years off their babe<strong>_  
><em><strong>To kinda take some time<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I heard a bunch of whining, little wussy rock n rollers<strong>_  
><em><strong>Complaining about how fame and fortunes got them down<strong>_  
><em><strong>I say we gather up all these little bastards<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shove them back to nowhere town<strong>_  
><em><strong>See I was born on this stage<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I plan to stick around<strong>_

_**I make my dirty little fortune**_  
><em><strong>In this rock n roll band<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're here to entertain you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm back in business again<strong>_

_**Back in business again**_  
><em><strong>We're back in business again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey were back in business<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey were back in business again<strong>_

_**Back in business again**_  
><em><strong>We're back in business again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey were back in business<strong>_  
><em><strong>Horsemen back in business again<strong>__**!**_

"SNAKE EYES form the G. I. Joe's POV:"

**(AN: Snake Eyes can't talk remember he took an oath of silence. For you that watched G. I. Joe you will know what I mean for those that don't watch the movies) **Man Perseus is relentless against his brother Chris I guess this would be a good time to stop Perseus because I got his outfit for him and I don't want Perseus to kill his brother. I guess I should step out of the shadows to give my pupil his outfit and to stop him too.

Perseus POV:

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Snake Eyes walk out of the shadows I put up my hand to stop Chris and he did. I walked over to my master Snake Eyes and bowed to him he waved to me to follow him to my change room for something but I don't know what. When we walked in I saw the coolest outfit ever it was like my master Snake Eyes but different somehow I don't know how I knew that but it was different.

When he handed it to me and pressed a button on the side that looked like it was for something maybe it was for talking to Snake Eyes and maybe to control the suite. I took the outfit and put it on after I got it on Snake Eyes pressed a button and I looked at my hands and they were camouflaged into their surroundings. With that I thanked Snake Eyes and asked him if he would like to have a little fight in the arena and he just nodded yes, so we headed back to the arena after I turned the camouflaged off. Once me and Snake Eyes were in the arena I saw my brother being treated for the wounds I gave him and once me and Snake Eyes were in the center of the arena I pressed the button that turned my suite invisible and started to fight against Snake Eyes.

**(AN: Well how did you all like the story and guys please don't get upset but I can't post the fifth chapter tomorrow because I have to study for my exam on Thursday but after the exam that day the rest of Thursday will be mine and I will post the fifth chapter then so ya and again sorry but please give me your reviews and this is not the chapter that Perseus proves himself worthy of dating Artemis the fifth chapter is when that's going to happen sorry just remembered that I have Archery lessons tomorrow so again sorry).**


	5. Proving To Be Worthy Of Dating

**(AN: hey guys and girls we have a winner now it's Perseus proves himself worthy of dating Artemis okay guys thanks for the vote's and I will do this again later sometime okay and I don't own PJO characters except for my character's Chris and Snake Eyes and here's chapter five and please give me your reviews)**

_Perseus POV:_

_Flashback_

Once me and Snake Eyes were in the arena I saw my brother being treated for the wounds I gave him and once me and Snake Eyes were in the center of the arena I pressed the button that turned my suite invisible and started to fight against Snake Eyes.

_End of Flashback.__Flash back to minutes ago. _

Little brother said Artemis, yes Artemis? I think you are worthy of dating me but you need to prove it first okay Perseus. Okay sis what shall I do to prove myself to you sister. You need to defeat Koris, Atlas, Cronus, Hyperion, and Iapetus you must defeat these titans to prove to me your worthy of dating me. Okay sis I can do this where will I find the Titans sis?

You will find them in Central Park with at least 1000 monsters and your old friend the Minotaur as well. Oh man why can't he just stay dead? Ha I bet you would like him be dead for ever wouldn't you brother said Artemis. Yes I would like Artemis I really would "sigh".

~~~~_1 HOUR TIME LAPS_~~~~

I hate all these Monsters I have defeated 500 Monsters, Koris, Hyperion, and Iapetus so far and right now I am going against Atlas and man does he have a punch. Atlas will you just surrender you can't defeat me and you can't tack my gun can you so eat bullets titan HAHAHAHA.I won't yield to you Perseus I will never yield to you said Atlas, "sigh" I never thought I would have to use this suit against you titans, what that suit you are warring I don't think it can do anything HAHAHA said Atlas.

Think again titan and pressed the button that turns my suit invisible and pulled out my Browning M2 Aircraft- .50 calibers and while I running around the titan I said: In the Immortal words I'm Jay- Z: "Whatever deity may guide my life, dear lord don't let me die tonight. But if I shall before I wake, I'd accept my fate".

After I said that I started to fire the gun and luckily Hephaestus upgraded it to make it never run out of ammo which I was thankful for because it defiantly came in handy, show yourself demigod said Atlas, I am not a demigod Atlas, I am a god can't you tell the difference titan one part of me that you should be scared of is that I am the god of assassin's, and with that I summand a rocket launcher and blasted Atlas's head of and some of his chest to and his arm's as well.

So who's next I said, we are demigod said the last 500 monsters that I haven't defeated yet, ah man well it won't tack because all my guns have unlimited ammo so die ya bastard. I love using my guns in battles so much, I said as I mowed down all 500 monsters all that who was left to defeat was Cronus and man is he ever going to be problem. Well Perseus it looks like it's just me and you are left now and you must know you can't defeat me demigod said Cronus, HOW MANY TIME'S DO I HAVE TO SAY I AM A GOD I said to Cronus who now looks ware of fighting me HA.

~~~~_ END OF FLASH BACK_. ~~~~

_Artemis's POV:_

Man Perseus is a machine he has taken all four of the titan's I wanted him to defeat and the 1000 monsters as well as Cronus. Well it looks like my brother and I are going to start dating just like I said on the walk me and Perseus had on Olympus. Well I better go get him wait what's that behind Perseus? Is that Annabeth and Chris what are they doing. As soon as I said that, Annabeth stabbed Perseus and Chris stabbed him in the gut. Once I saw that I called for Apollo, Athena, and Zeus meet me in central park immediately.

Once I flashed there and my hunters I told them to tie up Annabeth and Chris with a special type of rope that won't let them flash a way at all. With that my hunters did as I asked and when they were done Zeus, Athena and Apollo appeared and saw that Annabeth and Chris were tied up and that Perseus was on the ground losing blood very fast, as soon as Apollo was done he flash himself and Perseus to the infirmary.

**(AN: Sorry guys and girls but I have to stop here for now I will post the sixth chapter on Saturday I have many more chapters to write/ type hey that rimes HAHAHA great now I sound like Apollo why am I not surprised. I need reviews I need at least 10 reviews from today and only today's reviews to write the sixth chapter tomorrow okay guys and girls. I finally finished EXAM'S but I have semester 2 now and I will have a lot of homework and I mean a lot of homework so much homework that I will be buried from the top of my head to the bottom of my feat.**

**Great I sound like Apollo AGAIN it's getting annoying to me that I sound like Apollo, well I hope you all have a great long weekend if you are in high school and in your not then I still hope you have great weekend and a great 2 semester to all of you out there. And please keep checking for more updated chapters okay hoped you liked this chapter and remember keep on reading. ASSASSIN GOD out).**


	6. Finding out and a Contest Beat?

**(AN: Hey guys and girls I don't own PJO at all and I think you are wanting this chapter it is the sixth chapter and for this chapter I am going to tell you what happens to Annabeth and Perseus's brother Chris and I might add some song lyrics into the chapter and if you want to listen to them I will write in the name of the song for you and you can then go to YouTube and listen to them there Okay so here's the sixth Chapter also you will now know why Chris and Annabeth stabbed Perseus and were tied up and what happened Perseus okay guys.)**

Artemis's POV:

Why did Annabeth stab Perseus in the back and Chris stab Perseus in the stomach? Why would they want to stab Perseus why would they do that? I will find out after Perseus is better right now I want to stay by his side until then.

**Time Laps 2 days later**

I felt Perseus try to sit up but stopped once he saw that I had my head on his chest. Well good morning sleepy head, "ya it is a good morning my beautiful Moon" said Perseus. Yes it is and I'm glad you're better now Perseus. "I am glad I didn't die on the second day as a god" said Perseus, and I glad to know I won't have to be all alone again. But right now I am going to go and ask Annabeth and Chris why they stabbed you. "Ya I would love to know why they stabbed my too ya know" said Perseus.

Perseus's POV:

Annabeth, Chris why did you try and kill me two day ago by stabbing me in the back and in the stomach? "Revenge for humiliating me in front of all the god/ goddesses and demigods" said my brother Chris, well you invited them to come and see you beat me up you know that right brother. "Ya and I would have beaten you if you weren't a god brother" said Chris. Don't get to cocky brother I could make you fade right now if I wanted to, you know that right brother.

"Ya I do. Do you remember when I took everything from you all your friends, your girlfriend, your title and even all your fame from you brother and I had so much fun doing it to you Perseus" said Chris. Man I was about to blow a fuse and beat the snot out of him, but that's when I saw Chris smirking knowing that I was getting very angry at what he said. But I knew better then to give him power over my emotions, so I calmed down quickly and told Chris that he will face the worst pain and suffering with Annabeth in the fields of Punishment by Lord Hades himself.

Chris's POV:

When I heard Perseus said that I and Annabeth were going to face the worst pain and suffering. In the fields of punishment by Lord Hades Perseus said. **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** you can't I and Annabeth are the Immortal Heroes of Olympus you can't send us to the fields of punishment. "Oh really what do you say Lord Father should I send them to the fields of punishment or should I sent them into Tartarus where Nyx and Chaos live?" said Perseus.

"How about we keep them on Olympus but we put them in the jail that no god or goddess has ever escaped from" Said my father, "sure that way we can keep an eye on them here and make sure they can't escape, and don't get any help from other gods or goddesses who aren't on Olympus and are here on Olympus to make sure, We should also make another Argus to guard them" said Perseus. So with that I started to fight against the ropes holding me to the ground in the throne room of the Olympians, but it was futile I couldn't break the ropes holding me. So eventually I got tired and stopped my struggling with the ropes and sighed with defeat, and so did Annabeth.

Perseus's POV:

I finale got my brother to get scared and struggle against the ropes holding him and so I grabbed the ropes that Chris and Annabeth were held in and dragged them to the jail on Olympus. I summoned two different bounds of rope to tie up Chris and Annabeth in two different cells. So they were kneeling on the floor and summoned the two new Argus's to watch over them so they wouldn't escape from there bounds and cells.

**One hour later/ three hours later time laps**

I finale found my girlfriend Artemis in the garden helping Demeter with the gardening once I saw that I went over to help them with planting all the flowers and other plants in every garden on Olympus. Demeter and Artemis thanked me for the help with all the plants and for watering the plants to, so with that I set off to the beach to ask my Uncle Poseidon if we could have a surfing contest.

**One hour later time laps**

You ready to get the snot beaten out of you Poseidon I said, "not on your life it is I who is going to beat you Peruses" said Uncle Poseidon, no you won't I will win Uncle I said. "You're on Perseus" said Poseidon;" let's just start already okay Perseus" said Poseidon, sure I beat 1,000,000 drachmas the other god's and goddesses and demigods are going to come Uncle P. "Okay I accept this little beat of yours nephew" said Poseidon.

**(AN: I hope you all have liked this chapter please leave a review and suggest what I should do for the next chapter it would help me out quite a bit. So please PM, or write me a review for an idea of what I should do for the next chapter.)**


	7. Authors Note

Hey every one thanks so much for the requests to continue this story but right now I need Ideas because I am at a writer's block and right now Grade 11 isn't being so easy and I have been under a lot of stress lately so please don't be mad if I don't post anything in a while. I also want to mention that I changed the title because one review said it wasn't historically correct because there was "NO" Greek civilization in 2900 BC because it didn't exist, yes that is right Bluemoon76 so I hope changing the title to 300 BC Son of Zeus would be a lot better in when Percy was born and stuff but I might change it back to -2000 BC instead hope it makes you all happy and stuff to hear from me and to hear that I have not disappeared on you all. I am hoping that I can get Ideas from you guys and gals for a new chapter I will put your reviews of what I should do for the story at the end of each chapter that I start doing again so fav, like, and review please.

Sincerely: ASSASSIN GOD


End file.
